Reunion
by Madame Vex
Summary: on hold 4 now TeaYugi, u know the drill, thy drift apart, miss each other, and find each other again ... let's see what happens ...
1. He comes back

Reunion  
  
by Black-vamp  
  
:: :: = thoughts  
  
Yea, I know, another story. Why the hell write it if I'm not even done with the first one I put out? Because I'm an idiot with too much time in her hands and too many ideas floating around her head.^-^  
  
Anyhow, This story was inspiration from another story I read, but I can't remember who wrote it, it was so long ago. I just took the basic Idea and twisted it around and gave it new life. I felt that the other version was too short without much detail.  
  
Duh, I forgot a disclaimer in my first story cuz my mind was wondering, so here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-oh or any of it's characters, if I did, Tea, in black leather and whips, would be leading Yugi, Seto, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik on spiked collar harnesses and leather bondage, with me on a throne placed upon their backs, and they would be at my every command. ;)   
  
Enjoy ……  
  
"Tea …" He mumbled in his sleep. "Oh, Tea …."  
  
Yugi shot up in bed in time to see milky white fluids coming out of his erect member. The dream was so real!, he saw her. She was so beautiful, Her milky white skin, her dark brown hair. He saw her curves, her seductive face. Her expressive eye that told all but what he wanted to hear. He missed her so much.  
  
It was so long ago since the gang last saw each other. They all went their separate ways after school ended. Yugi last saw them about when they were in the senior class in high school. Well now, they had jobs and new friends, new lives.   
  
But he still kept in touch with most of them. He kept in touch with Joey and Mai. They were dating each other formally and they seem to like each other very much. Yugi could tell that when they first met a long time ago. The fighting and teasing was just a game, it was just their way of saying that they liked each other.   
  
Tristan was a famous racer now, cars, motorcycles, dirt bikes, you name it, he was the best in all, and had lots of girls chasing after him. "The burdens of fame" he would joke.   
  
But he has heard nothing from her, it was almost like she just disappeared. He never heard from her again.  
  
He missed Tea. He never got to tell his feelings for her. Yugi loved her very much. He even dreamed about her. Yugi was grew tall now , so that might surprise some old friends.   
  
Many women that met Yugi in his excavations thought that he was very smart, handsome and sexy. Some might say he was dangerous. And these women liked that, he caused excitement in their lives with the mere presents of him, they tried to seduce the elusive Yugi, but he never paid attention to them, he always tried to save himself from the physical temptation of these voluptuous women.   
  
But this did not always work out, and he finally gave up his body to a nimble belly dancer in the deserts of Egypt , but his heart belonged only to Tea. He always felt that she was more beautiful than all of the women that he has seen around the world. He became an architect and he found many Egyptian items that helped his Yami find out more than enough about his past so he appeared less and less in Yugi's life, and has instead went off his own way, but always keeping a close link with Yugi.  
  
Yugi made good money, he had new friends and he had his own apartment in Japan. He could afford a bigger house but he was still single, so he thought he didn't need to have a big house. He lived in Japan usually, near his grandpa's store to visit him once in a while, unless he went on to a trip somewhere around the Earth. But always he thought about the past, of the days with his friends in school.  
  
He needed Tea. He dreamed about her every day and sometimes he wept, gave into small bouts of depression because he missed her so much. He needed her badly. He wondered how she looked now. When they last saw each other she was the cutest girl in the school, and damn sexy (at least that's what Yugi thought). He remembered on the last day they saw each other, she kissed him and said   
  
" I hope to see you again, one day in the future ".   
  
" I need to find her ", Yugi said one day. " I will find her ". Yugi took out his millennium puzzle, unused after all of these years and began to concentrate. It began to glow. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea sighed. She looked out the window and sighed again. She remembered the day the gang split up. She missed everyone especially Yugi. Her sweet and innocent Yugi. She dreamed that they were all together, all of her old friends from school long ago, and Yugi came back to her, well, at least in her dreams. She was remembering the last day that they all saw each other.  
  
*Flashback* She kissed Yugi. She remembered saying   
  
" I hope to see you again, one day in the future ".   
  
She started to walk away. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she couldn't. She was afraid of what those words you do to them. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she still couldn't say it. Three words. Just three words. I Love You, Such small words but has such a great meaning. The tears already were in her eyes. She knew she was going to miss Yugi. A lot. * End flashback*  
  
She snapped out of her flashback and saw it was raining. Strange, she didn't notice it raining, so engrossed in her thoughts. She looked back at her computer screen and began to type. She was a data analyzer for one of the greatest companies. She even worked for Kaiba Corp. for a bit, and saw the new advances in the world of Duel Monsters.   
  
Kaiba was nice enough to give her the job, because he knew that she was a hard worker, and for some reason Mokuba always kept putting in a good word for her, always telling her brother what a nice sister in law she would make.   
  
She laughed, Mokuba was a nice kid, but tried a bit too hard to pick up his brother's love life. She did go out with him once, but Mokuba came along and kept giving his brother hints all night, what to do, what to say. He even arranged it so that some how, Kaiba got to kiss Tea goodnight. It was nice but she did not allow it to go father than that.   
  
Goodness, all of the embarrassments. But it reminded her of Yugi so much, so she left.   
  
She grew taller, her legs now seeming endless, and many men told her that she was sexy, beautiful, and smart. A very dangerous combination in a woman. They gave her many offers to go out with them, but she always refused, but wasn't sure why. Perhaps because she knew that they only wanted her body, she heard them talking about how the would love   
  
"Tea Gardeners long legs wrapped around their bodies as she screamed out their names"   
  
"Screw them", she thought.   
  
She wondered how Yugi was doing, How he has changed. She did not have the courage to look for him again after all of these years.  
  
Once in a while her " Yami " would come out. Her " Yami " was everything she was but her Yami was her darker side. Her " Yami " would come out and do whatever she wanted. Her Yami did things that she always wanted to do, but could not bring herself to do it. If only her " Yami " was there that day that she last saw Yugi, and give her the strength to tell Yugi how she felt.   
  
A flash of lightning illuminated the flat she was in and she saw a figure outside walking toward the apartment building. It was wearing a large black cloak with it's hood over it's head, covering it's face in black shadows. Strange she thought. Who would walk around at 12 o'clock in the night in freezing pouring rain?"  
  
After a few minutes a knock sounded at her door. Tea absentmindedly walked to the door and opened it, though she wasn't expecting any visitors. She jumped back to see someone in a black cloak that was taller than her come in. The same person she saw out of her window. She stuttered   
  
" W-who a-are y-you, w -what d-do you w-want "?   
  
The stranger smiled. " Don't you remember me, Tea? " he replied. " Don't be afraid, I mean no harm" That voice sounded familiar. She felt a stirring inside, who or what was this person?  
  
The stranger took off his hood and Tea saw, Yugi. Her eyes grew wide, and she just stood there speechless.   
  
Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger. Why, because I am the mighty goddess of canned cheeses! Wait, what the hell did I just say? Must remember not to smoke weed in morning -_-  
  
Review small people of raspberrie filled fuzzy panda land 


	2. What is going to happen?

Reunion by Black-vamp  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jackshit, if I did, things would happen very differently…  
  
Yay, my muses have returned. Here's something to read now …  
  
Yugi's eyes misted over at the beautiful sight before him. Then his baser instincts kicked in and his eyes roamed down Tea's body.   
  
:: It's been a while, too long in fact. . . She's grown so beautiful … ::   
  
thought Yugi. She wore a loose black pheasant skirt, on top, a plain black t-shirt, a bit strained in the bust area. Her arms had a few delicate thin silver hoops, and a silver thumb ring adorned her right hand.   
  
Tea was surprised to see Yugi. He came after she finished thinking about him. It was Yugi. His dark clothing, spiked Red- black hair with blond chunks in the front , belt across his neck, and of course his millennium puzzle. But why was he staring at her like that, and how did he find her? She felt herself begin to blush.  
  
:: Why am I blushing, he isn't doing anything ::   
  
What was a really big surprise to her was that he was taller than she was. That's weird she thought.   
  
"May I come in?" Yugi's voice asked.   
  
She jumped and said "o-of course."  
  
He smiled and walked in. How she remembered that smile, but it changed more, it seemed more mischievous. In fact, he looked just like Yami did those years ago when Yugi fought in all of those tournaments, But it had to be Yugi, Yugi couldn't stay the same forever. Tea took his cloak and hung it on the coat rack. She said   
  
"What a big surprise."   
  
Yugi smiled. " I came to visit you. I haven't seen you for so long." Tea smiled. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
"How is everybody doing?" she asked.   
  
"Well… Haven't you been keeping in touch with everybody?"   
  
"I've been sort of busy, my job keeps moving me around, so I sort of lost contact with everybody … but wait, how did you find me?"  
  
"I had a little help", Yugi said, holding up the millennium puzzle and laughing.   
  
"Why haven't you talked to any of us after all of these years? "   
  
:: Or try and contact me? :: he thought to himself   
  
"I just couldn't, there was no point in disturbing anyone after all of this time. So I didn't even try "   
  
:: Oh Yugi, I've tried so hard to call you but I couldn't :: Tea thought.  
  
Tea yawned and stretched "Well, it's pretty late so I could offer you my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. I don't have any spare beds to offer, only my own "  
  
"No way Tea, you sleep in your bed, and I'll take the couch. There no point in making you uncomfortable on my account, besides, I won't stay that long "  
  
"Your argument has convinced me, so if you say so Yugi, you must sleep on the couch", replied Tea laughing.  
  
"I knew I would be able to convince you."  
  
Tea finished her work while Yugi watched from the couch, asking her questions about her job, and how she was doing. After a bit, she shut down her computer and started for her room, bidding Yugi goodnight.   
  
She closed the door as soon as Yugi began to get ready to sleep. She opened the door to take a peek at Yugi without being noticed. Yugi took off his millennium puzzle, then his belt from Around his neck. Next he removed his jacket, and then his sleeveless black tee- shirt. He then removed his bracelet from his upper arm. Tea just stared at his now firm chest, his toned arms, and tanned skin.   
  
The muscles on his abdomen stretched, displaying a well toned upper body, obtained from all of the hard work of excavating digging sites and looking for artifacts.   
  
This display of Yugi's body gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, but not altogether a bad feeling. He folded his clothing, and placed his jewelry on top of the pile. Then proceeded to remove his pants. Tea told herself,   
  
  
  
:: Stop looking, before he notices you, you fool! ::  
  
But she just could not remove her eyes as Yugi continued his strip. Button undone, and zipper pulled down, Yugi removed his leather pants . His legs were strong, and Tea looked up and down, ravishing his body with her eyes. She felt her body react to his. She also took noticed that he was wearing delicate black silk boxers.   
  
:: Of course ::, she thought to herself, :: It has to be black ::  
  
She finally removed her eyes, and closed her door firmly behind her, and sighed.   
  
  
  
:: My god, how am I going to sleep with that body in my living room? ::   
  
Yugi finished removing his clothing to go to sleep, when nature called.  
  
"I got to go to the bathroom, humm … so.. Where is it?, should I ask Tea? Nah, she must be asleep by now"  
  
  
  
Yugi had turned his back to Tea when she left, so he had no idea where her room   
  
was, or the bathroom for that matter. Yugi opened a door, and it turned out to be Tea's   
  
room.   
  
He saw that she was removing her shirt, getting ready to go to sleep. Before he could look any more, he averted his eyes, Face crimson, and closed the door softly, so as the sound would not inform Tea that he was there.   
  
He went to a room further down the hall ,and it turned out to be the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned over the sink, head bowed, and turned on the cold water, and proceeded to splash the cold water on his face.   
  
" Whew, that's something a man full of testosterone shouldn't see," He groaned, "How am I going to sleep now?"  
  
Yugi found some mouth wash, and used some in replacement of brushing his   
  
teeth, since obviously he had no toothbrush. He then did his business and came out of the   
  
bathroom, walked to the couch, and laid down. He heard Tea go to the bathroom, brush   
  
her teeth, go into her room and close the door. Yugi then fell asleep. He began to dream.   
  
His dream started with a candle lit room in a place he never saw before, the   
  
candles giving the room a golden glow all around . He saw a large Victorian four poster   
  
bed of deep red wood, and he walked over to the bed, and saw that it was surrounded by a   
  
thin white cloth, silk possibly, and almost see through. He touched the cloth to see if it   
  
was real, and the cloth felt smooth and silky under his fingers. It felt so real.  
  
:: Humm, I wonder if this is a dream. If it is, I might as well let it play out ::  
  
He squinted through the curtains, and was able to make a faint outline of a body, a   
  
woman's body. His breathing began to speed up. Who was she?, he had to look. He   
  
parted the curtains and peered in.   
  
It was Tea!, and she was laying amongst a pile of white and black pillows. The bed itself was draped with a black silk cover. But this held no interest to Yugi, he had his eyes fastened on Tea.   
  
She was draped in a low cut black satin night gown, giving him a good amount of her breasts, the gown shimmering in the candlelight let in by the parted curtain, held up by delicate black silk strings, the gown reaching down to her ankles. A long split went up the right side of the gown, starting from the bottom, reaching up to her thigh, displaying her silky shapely leg. She sat seductively curled up, beckoning Yugi with a curling index finger.  
  
"Come here my Yugi", she purred   
  
Yugi's mouth dropped to the ground, unable to believe the goddess that laid   
  
Before him on the bed, calling him, wanting him to come closer. He began to feel himself   
  
harden, and could not handle his now tight boxers. He knew that this was a dream and he   
  
also knew that he had to walk up before he did anything in his sleep that would cause Tea   
  
to investigate, that would just be too embarrassing to bare.  
  
:: WAKE UP NOW YUGI!!!!::  
  
Yugi bolted up the couch, breathing heavily. He put his hands up to his sweat drenched face, and took a deep breath.  
  
:: Good god, all I need now is a nosebleed, I need a drink of water to cool down ::  
  
Yugi got up and looked around the room. The moon was in the top the sky, and   
  
was casting a eerie glow in the room. It had stopped raining. It's light shone through the   
  
blinds of the window. This gave Yugi ample light to see around the house. He saw a faint   
  
light in a room next to the bathroom, and then heard the closing of a refrigerator door.   
  
::Who could be in there?::  
  
He went to the room to investigate. Yugi at the moment was a bit disorientated, so he forgot that he was not at his home.  
  
::Hey, where am I?, this isn't my house::  
  
He continued down the hall, his eyes now adjusted to the darkness. He walked into the kitchen, and he saw a figure near the counter. Moonlight filtered in through the window above the sink, and the figure's back was turned. It finished it's glass of water with a satisfied sigh, and turned around.  
  
Yugi walked towards her as if it were a dream, slowly approaching her, fixing an intense gaze to her sapphire blue eyes. All was forgotten that moment, nothing mattered but her. Tea stood, as if frozen in that spot.  
  
:: Yugi, what are you doing?::  
  
Thought Tea. She wanted to leave, before anything unexplainable happened, but she was trapped under his gaze, like a deer fixated with the headlights of an oncoming car, unable to move, even if the driver honked his horn, until it was hit.  
  
  
  
OMG! What the bloody hell is going to happen next! I'm not too sure at the moment, but it has to be something good. My muses have taken flight again, chased off by lake of nourishment and sleep -_- sooo tired ... Well anyway (Damn, I sound white, don't I?) I will post up more crap as soon as it pours out of my head.   
  
Did you know that it's bloody 12 degrees here in New York! Merciful hell, and all of the damn catholic schools get to be close, and the public school don't because we are godless heathens who don't believe in that bullshit ... I'm ranting aren't I? ... must calm down, need caffeine fix, maybe David has some caffeine pills he can lend me, or his majesty might have a shot of vodka waiting for me ... I can only hope ...  
  
Well, till I feel like writing again ... 


End file.
